The invention relates to a household appliance with a space, present in particular in its interior, surrounded by appliance walls, in particular a dishwasher with a dishwasher interior. The appliance walls often have, by way of example for processing, shaping and/or cost reasons, only a low thickness, so noises which are produced in the space easily penetrate to the outside, and this is undesirable. Apart from an anti-drumming mat optionally attached to the outside of the outer face of the respective appliance wall, such as a bitumen mat for preventing or at least damping vibrations of the appliance wall which lead to thudding noises, for noise insulation there is often an all-over acoustic insulating layer preferably on the outside of the respective appliance wall overlaid with a bitumen mat, and this layer is made from a noise-absorbing and/or noise-reflecting material, made by way of example from an absorbent fleece. To ensure sufficient noise insulation of the space surrounded by device walls, a relatively thick insulating layer of, by way of example, 2 cm or more is often required, and this necessitates a correspondingly large installation space which is then no longer available for other purposes, by way of example to increase the washing tank of a dishwasher.
Taking this as a starting point, it is an object of the invention to propose a household appliance, in particular a dishwasher, of the type mentioned in the introduction with noise insulation which is improved with respect to its space requirement.